Nothing Comes From Violence and Nothing Ever Could
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Shizuo has had enough of Izaya. He finally turns and walks away from the flea, deciding that he's not worth his anger.


**Nothing Comes From Violence and Nothing Ever Could**

* * *

I am completely choleric.

Why?

Because that damn flea is bugging me again. I really hate violence, but I can't stop myself from hurling something at that annoying pest.

"Shizu-chan!" I hear him sing playfully, dodging everything I throw at him. "How is it that you cannot hit me with those overly large objects you throw at me?!"

I growled in complete ire and ripped a nearby pole out from the ground as I sprinted at the flea, charging at him like a mad bull. "WELL, IF YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT IT MAKES IT HARD FOR SAID OBJECTS TO COLLIDE WITH YOUR UGLY FACE!" I hollered at him, hurling the large pole at him, hoping it would pierce through his body like a knife, shattering his bones.

The flea laughed in amusement and smirked, stopping and charging towards the oncoming pole. I was shocked at first, but then all that shock quickly vanished and was replaced with hideous anger as the stupid thing got down on his knees sliding along the ground towards me, dipping his head back and letting the pole soar past him.

Then he hopped to his feet, taking out a small blade, easily bringing it across my chest. The violent action caused me to stumble back in surprise, but not pain.

The flea backed away from me, smirking and holding up his bloody blade, looking all smug and whatnot.

I was so furious.

I hated violence so much!

But things kept getting me angry!

And most of the things that got me angry during the day was that…damn…FLEA!

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, damn it!" I howled loudly, lifting up a trash can.

That _creature_ only opened his mouth and _laughed_, waving his bloody blade around, acting all tough and whatnot.

What the hell is his problem?!

I hurled the trash can at him and he easily dodged it, sprinting towards me and slashing at my stomach, not deep enough to kill me. Blood splattered out of my new wound, but I didn't feel any pain. I was too angry to feel anything at the moment.

A yell of pure rage ripped through my throat and out of my mouth and I raised a fist, slamming it into the flea's mouth, causing his lip to split.

He stumbled back; covering his mouth with his hand, lip bleeding. He then removed his hand and licked his swollen, bloody lip, a smile jumping onto his features.

"Why Shizu-chan…" He muttered, smirking. "That wasn't very nice!"

I felt like yelling and destroying him, but for some reason I just sat there.

I didn't move.

Why the hell was he messing with me in the first place? He knows that he pisses me off! So why was he messing with me? WHY?!

I still sat there, unmoving.

I could see the _thing_ giving me a very curious look, tilting his head to the side, that smirk never leaving his ugly features.

I hate violence.

But I can't help it…I ALWAYS get angry.

I hate violence so much.

Nothing comes from violence…and nothing ever could.

And yet…it's like I _become_ the violence.

I let out a heavy and weary sigh.

"Shizu-chan…?" I heard the _creature_ speak, his tone filled with perplexity and curiosity.

"You know what, Izaya?" I spoke up suddenly, my voice cold and very serious. I was fighting really hard not to annihilate the flea right then and there.

"What?" The flea answered.

"I'm just going to calmly _walk_ away."

"_Huh_?" The thing gave me a very baffled look. I could tell he wasn't expecting this.

I let out a whimper of pain because I was struggling so hard not to throw something at the monster. I felt a headache coming on. I felt so stiff at the moment and I let out a grunt.

"I'm going to _walk away_." I repeated coldly and robotically.

The flea opened his mouth and closed it then opened it again, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to think.

I then turned and began walking away. The _creature_ did not follow.

The farther I got, the calmer I became.

I started to feel proud of myself.

I kept telling myself that the flea wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth my anger at all.

Now all I have to do is try to control my anger more often, even though it'll hurt by doing so.

I allow myself to smile.

"Nothing comes from violence…" I sighed, slipping my hands into my pockets. "…and nothing ever could."


End file.
